


As They'd Been Before

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Poetry, Sebastian's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: The butler would greet themAnd they'd be a family once moreAs they'd been before





	As They'd Been Before

The butler lay on the ground  
The steward bowed his head and frowned  
The gardener cried  
The butler had died  
The chef had lost another  
whom he called a brother  
The Master would be so upset;  
the maid began to fret

He was just a little boy  
And had yet to realize the butler was not a toy  
Who could be bent but not broken,  
suffering to retrieve his Master's token  
Who would fight until the last  
of his breaths had passed  
His lips as he lay dying,  
and the Master was crying  
not to die, Sebastian, this isn't a joke

Even as the yolk  
was removed from the butler's shoulders  
and the coffin's holders  
could only pray  
That someday  
in Heaven, they could see him  
The butler would greet them  
And they'd be a family once more  
As they'd been before


End file.
